


Attention

by yonieminnie



Series: It Was All Yellow [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, It was all Yellow, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta just wants attention and Taeyong isn't giving it to him easily.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to It Was All Yellow. Since I've been listening to Charlie Puth's Attention a lot, I finally made this one. Also, a product of "cannot sleep".

 

Yuta is getting frustrated.

Every night, Taeyong and Yuta were spending their time with each other cuddling, talking, getting sweet pecks from each other and of course, ~~their most favorite~~..  have sex. They're still on their third week after their marriage and Taeyong was forced to go back to work after a week. It only means that their honeymoon was completely destroyed by Taeyong's boss and he hates it.

He was so pissed off when their trip to Krabi, Thailand by Ten was cancelled due to an _important meeting_ for the upcoming audit of Taeyong's restaurant. Taeyong became so busy since then.

Yuta doesn't want to bother his husband. Of course, he respects his privacy and his work so much but bringing his workload at their house is too much. He wants Taeyong to shift his attention from his laptop to his eyes.

"Yongie.." Yuta whined, leaning his head on Taeyong's shoulder. The said man, who's eyes were still on his laptop, didn't give any response. 

"Yongie.." Yuta whined again, hands trailing down from Taeyong's abdomen to his pants. This time, Taeyong can feel the chills that his husband is giving him but still tried his best to ignore it. He frowned just to show his husband that he's serious.

"Yuta, I'm doing something. Not now." Taeyong said and continue doing his work. He needs to submit it not later by tomorrow, though. But Yuta didn't buy it. He leaned closer and rubbed Taeyong's arms while his hands were trailing down his pelvis and playing with Taeyong's waistband.

"Yongie.. Notice me, senpai." Yuta whispered to his ear and grabbed the most sensitive part of Taeyong's _manliness_.

That one word and one action made Taeyong snap. He almost threw his laptop on the other side of the couch and grab his husband's arms to push him down the sofa, kissed him like he's hungry enough. 

Yuta whimpered but he likes it a lot. Finally, Taeyong is giving him all the attention that he wants. 

 

 

Taeyong took his shirt off and starts unbottoning Yuta's shirt when a sound of gasp and shriek was heard from the door hallway. Yuta, forcely pushed his husband on the floor and sat up to fix his hair and button up his clothes. 

"What are you doing here?" Yuta almost shout but he still smiled as he helped his half naked husband to get up. 

"What do you mean, Dad? We live here." Jaemin sassed earning a glare from his father. 

"What he means is.. why are you here so early?" Taeyong responded but Haechan just walked to his father's way just to help him wear his shirt again. 

"School is over? Wow, Dads! You both almost give us free live porn." Haechan said that made the couple blush so hard.

"And are you really that eager to do it? Not in your room? God.. my eyes are hurting." Jaemin complained and walked inside his room. 

"Oh.. you can actually continue. Don't mind us. Just set the camera off after you do it. Okay?" Haechan also walked inside his room but before he could enter, a pillow hit him on the back of his head. Haechan snickered back at his father and poked his tongue out.

"Kids.. really.." Yuta said in disbelief.

"Well... can we continue now?" Taeyong leaned closer to whisper in his ear. Yuta grabbed Taeyong's _most sensitive_ part and the latter moaned in pleasure. That was until Yuta stood up, pulled the _sensitive_ part and walked towards their room to continue what they should continue. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost write a smut. *slow claps*  
> And look what I did. I censored that word with "most sensitive part of manliness* acting all innocent.. WOW.
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
